Distract
by Rorudesu-chan
Summary: Noct plays by himself. It's okay. Stella's too distracted to hear the squeaking springs of her bed, right? Wrong. NOCTELLA. Smut AU.


**author's note:** Anyone up for some Noctella smut? Read at your own risk! I just wanted to write something that has my fave FF XV pairing in it... and so it turned out like this, a PWP ( ;A;) Honestly, there aren't enough Noctella fics in the world. Whyyy~

* * *

><p><strong>Distract<strong>

_Rorudesu-chan_

* * *

><p>Stella sits on the carpeted floor of her apartment.<p>

She's in a pale blue, button-down shirt. It's the same one Noct wore that she discarded as soon as they stepped into her room. Stella's back is resting against the bed where the handsome, half-naked Lucian has not stirred since falling asleep last night. She blushes faintly, recalling their recent lovemaking. Noct's touch still lingers on her skin, on her breasts, and between her thighs. She hopes that the marks he gave her on her neck have already disappeared. Her first class for the day starts at ten.

Balancing a thick textbook on her thighs, she flips its pages back and forth. She whispers the titles of state treaties. Detailing each as to where and when they took place, as well as their purposes. She is about to move on to the next chapter of her book when she senses someone's fingers playing with the strands of her hair.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Stella says and looks over her shoulder. Noct returns the greeting, but his words are muffled by her lips crashing onto his.

He pulls away gently and asks, "What time is it?"

"Almost seven," she responds to the newly risen prince.

Noct's squinting eyes wander aimlessly around her room as he stretches his arms over his head. He kicks off Stella's blanket to the floor and lets out a huge, leisurely yawn. He turns on his side to face her while shamelessly giving his buttock a pleasant scratch.

She can't help but laugh. Noct is anything but a fairytale prince charming.

"You're reading something funny?" He notices the book on her lap.

"What? Oh, this?" She shakes her head. "I have a test today."

Noct raises a brow. "So you're…"

"Studying," she quips. "Yes, of course."

His eyes narrow at the open book obstructing his view of Stella's creamy white legs. "Why?"

"Because, Noctis-_sama_, not everyone can be a prince and get the privilege of a law education without needing to attend law school."

"A law degree? Is that what you want?"

She nods gleefully.

"You'll be a _princess_ if we marry," he says. "Then you won't have to go through all that trouble."

His tone is cool and casual. Like he's thought of it through. Stella doesn't know what to make out of this.

"The woman you marry," she corrects. "Will have to take on the burden of becoming _your_ princess then. That's too bad for her."

"What do you mean by that?" He sits upright on the bed.

"Just… that." Her lips curl into a small smile. She turns her back to him and returns to leafing through the pages of her Treaties textbook.

Noct falls back into the mattress. He doesn't say anything more. But he was hoping that would be a good start to lay down his objectives. If he hadn't been so distracted by Stella's nightwear yesterday, he would've gotten his words through. As soon as he gets back to Lucis, he'll inform Prompto that visiting a girl in her place late at night—unannounced, at that—would only prove futile for proposal intentions. Especially if said girl is wearing nothing but her shirt and a pair of very _short _shorts when answering her lover at the door. Ignis actually suggested visiting Stella over the weekend. But the stretch between Thursday and Saturday made him antsy.

Stella continues to mumble law jargon that Noct couldn't quite grasp. Tenebraean law is different from Lucian, after all. And he's been educated in the latter since he was a young boy. He wonders when Stella started taking interest in the legal stuff. She's never mentioned her future plans with him until he found it out for himself this morning.

Stella pulls the length of her blonde hair to one side, leaving her nape exposed. She's counting the number of treaties she's memorized so far and doesn't seem to notice the effect she has on the man lying behind her.

Noct studies the smooth flesh of her neck; it's begging to be nipped. He has the urge to trail light, feathery kisses down her shoulder and suck on her collarbone. Then he'll lick his way down her chest and taking one plump breast in his mouth, his hand will fondle the other. Just the thought of having this woman again is arousing him down in the south that he has to flip himself over and lie on his stomach in embarrassment. Luckily, Stella's too caught up in her book to even hear him shifting on her bed. He uses this to his advantage of course.

He slides a hand to his hips and slips it past his boxer shorts. He feels himself already hot and hard as he grasps his cock. Stroking it lightly, he continues to revel in his fantasy. Last night had been one of the most unforgettable moments of his life. Last night's activity had taken their relationship to a whole new direction. While they've shared priceless, intimate moments together, this most recent affair was unlike any other that comes close. Because it wasn't just about the physical. No, it was something much more profound.

They, at last, have come to an understanding that they could stay away from one other for only so long. They are like the night and the stars that must naturally co-exist in the same evening sky.

Noct is momentarily derailed from his thoughts when Stella bends dangerously forward to reach for the pen that must've dropped from her fingers just seconds ago. As soon as she's retrieved her pen, she plops back to her seat and resumes focus. A brief display of Stella's ass, but he carves the image in memory to fuel his desires.

He closes his eyes and imagines how her white, cotton underwear fits her perfectly. The fabric cuts right above the twin curves of her ass cheeks, exposing them, and _inviting_ him to run his hands all over them. He wants to rip the cloth off her skin and do just that. And more.

Noct quickens his pace and angles his hips to give more access to move his length. Somehow he finds relief that Stella is really taking her test seriously that she still doesn't notice that a man is practically touching himself on her own bed. He wouldn't want to disturb her though. Just watching her do something with such intensity and passion is actually turning him on. So he takes precautions. With his free hand, he reaches out for a pillow and buries half of his face with it.

Stella is beautiful when she's sad, when she smiles, when she is angry, and even when she's just asleep, face devoid of any particular emotion. But when he thinks back to last night and how he made her come again and again, he is awed and frustrated why it's the first time he's seen her like that. Her eyes were shut as he moved on top of her. Her brows knitted tightly together every time he thrust his cock into her. Her mouth hung open—_hungry_. She moaned and breathed and panted, begging for him to go faster, _harder_. Her walls clenched around him making him gasp in a pleasurable pain.

Coincidentally, he feels himself coming too. He bites down on Stella's pillow to muffle his moans. His need for a morning release is amplified by the growing desire to be with her—_inside_ her. Yet he wouldn't know how she'll react if she suddenly decides to look behind her and catch him in the act.

He knows how what he'll do though. He'd grab her by the wrists and pin her down on the bed. No time for excuses or second thoughts, he'd touch her everywhere she liked and then he'll kiss her. Softly, at first. He'll nip at her bottom lip and open her mouth by tugging her chin. When she finally permits entrance, he'll attack her using his tongue. Those familiar gasps would be heard, but they would soon turn into cries of pleasure because he'll be working his way below too. He'd touch her warm core, caress her clit. He'll pump one eager digit inside and watch how her body trembles in delight. She'll beg for one more finger to be inserted and he'll do so, increasing his pace. He'll keep at it until, _until_…

Noct finishes and spills himself in his fingers. His face is buried completely in her pillow to stifle his cry of completion. He imagines her face, sated, like his, and whispers her name.

Then an alarming thought comes to mind. He's been jerking his body to and fro, surely the bed must've shaken along with his tremors. Surely, Stella's felt the wild movement of her own furniture against her back. Noct springs upright and looks out for any sign that he's been found out. She's _too _caught up in her study to notice, right?

His eyes meet another's longing gaze.

"You are being too loud," she says.

Noct's face colors considerably and he lifts the pillow to hide his head underneath. He crouches into a fetal position, covering the now sensitive area between his thighs.

"H-how long have you been looking?" he asks. This is quite unlike the response he envisioned doing just moments before.

Stella doesn't answer the question, but instead says, "You just made a mess on my bed too."

She sounds deflated and he peeks from his hiding place. Her chin is resting on her hands as she looks on with a soft smile on her lips.

"Stella, I, uh… I'll clean it up right now." He sits upright and searches for the blanket that he threw onto the floor earlier. He has the decency to cover his lower area, of course.

Noct mops his fluids off her bed sheet using the blanket. (That, too, he'll have to add to the laundry.) As soon as he's finished, he glances at Stella and traces her gaze back to his naked abdomen. He observes how her eyes slowly draw lower and lower. Stella licks her lips, and then her eyes fly to his. They hold each other's gaze for several seconds.

"My test starts at ten," she finally says.

Noct glances around the room and finds a wall clock. _Shit_. It's past nine. Was she able to prepare herself? Just how loud was he? Noct is on the verge of apologizing (for being too loud, not for the rest), when Stella springs to her feet and pounces at him.

"I think I need a five-minute break."

She moved in one swift motion. She's now kissing him with heat and fervor. Soft, delicate hands map the sides of his torso. Her lips bit his tenderly as she pushes in her tongue to his mouth. She straddles his hips and the friction of her core rubbing against his cock makes him flinch. _Damn_. He's still pretty sensitive down there. Stella notices this and lifts herself.

"Five minutes," she leans in. "Do something for me that will make me forgive you for having fun awhile ago all by yourself."

A smirk curls his lips and he loses no time in fulfilling her request. Noct flips her over, pinning her down on the mattress. Studying would have to wait.


End file.
